


Size matters

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan hated the fact that Creed was fucking huge.





	Size matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: size difference! Of course I had to write about my OTP and Logan's stubborness XD

Logan hated the fact that Creed was fucking huge. It had always made him feel smaller than he already was.

He hated the way he always had to look up to see his face and he hated the way that asshole _crouched_ to mock him.

He hated the fact that he had to climb onto something if he wanted to be at his height.

But what he hated the most were the sexual innuendos.

_You’re the right height for a blowjob!_

_Did you climb that box to make it easier for me to smack your ass?_

_Lemme lift you an’ fuck you up!_

He _hated_ it.

Every time they ended up fucking he had no chance of staying above, Creed _always_ pinned him down, easily overtopping him. It didn’t matter how much he struggled or tried to reverse their position; Creed had no problem in holding him down.

He had tried countless times, always to no avail.

And that time wasn’t any different.

They were in a hotel bedroom which Victor had booked, and as soon as they got inside Creed lifted Logan to throw him on the bed.

They fought for dominance as always, and as always Sabretooth had pinned Logan down, pressing his face on the pillow. He spread his legs and fucked him with no preparation, using only some spit as lube.

Creed held Logan down with ease; one clawed hand closed around his neck and the other tightly gripped his hip to keep him still as he rammed inside him.

Wolverine tried to protest, insulting his rival and scratching his arms with his nails, but it only made Victor laugh.

As pleasure fogged Logan’s mind he became more docile, allowing Creed to let go of him to grab his wrists and keep them beside his head on the pillow.

They moaned, pushing their hips towards each other’s in need, their movements getting more frantic as their orgasm built inside them.

Victor thrust harder and faster, leaning down on Logan to press his chest against his back.

Wolverine’s erection started to rub against the mattress for that change of position, making him moan louder in pleasure.

They fucked for hours, coming again and again, until they collapsed in exhaustion on the dirty sheets.

They panted and relaxed, Logan moaning in complaint when Victor pulled out of him; Wolverine didn’t like the sensation of cum dripping out of his hole, it made him remind that was subdued once again.

But then Creed pulled him closer, spooning him from behind and wrapping his arms around him.

Logan relaxed in that warm hug, sighing in pleasure as he closed his eyes.

There, that he didn’t hate. Being the little spoon made him feel nice and warm; maybe their size difference wasn’t only a bad thing.


End file.
